


Ashton's lucky day with Lady Gaga

by FuxkingWriter



Category: Lady Gaga (Musician)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuxkingWriter/pseuds/FuxkingWriter
Summary: This is the birthday present for @AshtonRobloxian and I hope she has a wonderful birthday today!





	Ashton's lucky day with Lady Gaga

Asthon's birthday was today as she would wake up and yawn. She didnt know that her favorite musical artist was coming to her house today.


End file.
